


I'm a Liner Away (You Get Me in The Mood)

by justanotherpunk



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Swap, Drabble, Frottage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpunk/pseuds/justanotherpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is 19 and <i>cool</i> and most importantly he's wondering why the fuck is the dorkiest guy he knows making his palms sweat. </p><p>Cuz Patrick is nice and all, but he also does musical theater, has a weird obsession with David Bowie, and can quote ghost busters word for word. And yet, even as Pete is sitting in the front row watching Patrick sing to a pretty girl, there's still some part of Pete's brain that's registering Patrick as being <i>older</i> and <i>cool</i> and, most distressingly of all, <i>really hot</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Liner Away (You Get Me in The Mood)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardsilence (microphoneMessiah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/gifts).



Pete is 19 and _cool_ and most importantly he's wondering why the fuck is the dorkiest guy he knows making his palms sweat. 

Cuz Patrick is nice and all, but he also does musical theater, has a weird obsession with David Bowie, and can quote ghost busters word for word. He's really short too, if Pete's going to list all the reasons that this scenario is weird to him. Not that Pete can talk. At least he might have another growth spurt. 

And yet, even as Pete is sitting in the front row watching Patrick sing to a pretty girl, there's still some part of Pete's brain that's registering Patrick as being _older_ and _cool_ and, most distressingly of all, _really hot_. Pete shifts uncomfortably in his seat as Patrick gets closer. His eyes are bright and it takes Pete all of thirty seconds to realize that Patrick is wearing eyeliner before all of the blood rushes to his dick (Seriously. Who gets hard watching Les Mis?) 

-

Pete excuses himself to the bathroom as soon as the scene ends and jerks off frantically, coming all over his hands and boxers. He groans and strips them off, wiping his hand clean for the most part and then tossing the ruined underwear into the trash. 

And no one can prove that he emptied a roll of paper towels in effort to hide the stained fabric.

-

He manages to keep his composure all the way back to Patrick's apartment, which is really astounding considering the fact that Patrick still has a tiny bit of eyeliner smudged around his eyes and what could very possibly be lip gloss on.

Seriously? _Lip gloss_? Pete should be given a medal for holding out this long. He is, after all, only human.

Patrick is in the middle of apologizing because he doesn't really have anything in the fridge, so is it cool if they order pizza or something? Pete doesn't hear a word of it, but agrees anyways.

"I'm just gonna grab a shower real quick and you can watch tv or something, then we'll order." 

"No! Wait..." Pete instantly feels his face flush. C'mon dude. Get it together! You're cooler than this. "I mean. Don't. Not yet."

Confused is a good look for Patrick. His eyebrows scrunch together and he runs a hand through his hair; somehow managing to achieve that perfectly disheveled look. "Why not?"

"I, uh, the eyeliner. I like it." Pete steps closer, feeling brave, and pulls Patrick by his belt loops so they're standing much closer. "A lot."

And there's a spark of understanding just moments before Patrick leans in and kisses Pete.

(Kissing Patrick? Awesome.)

It's hot and kind of sloppy but Pete can't bring himself to care because Patrick's tongue is in his mouth. Pete slides his hands into Patrick's back pocket, firmly grabbing his ass, and bites down on his bottom lip; eliciting the filthiest moan he has ever heard in his entire life.

Patrick leads him to the couch, palming himself through his slacks and groaning. "This is going to be over embarrassingly fast." Except Pete still doesn't care because now Patrick is rocking his hips up against Pete's, mouthing across any exposed skin he can find. 

It i going to be over humiliatingly fast. Pete can hardly stand how turned on he is right now. He's sitting on Patrick's lap, grinding down against his (hot, hard, probably gorgeous) cock, pulling at his own hair while he watches Patrick writhe and moan beneath him. 

He comes so hard that his vision goes black and he slumps forward, knocking his chin into Patrick's shoulder His come is hot and wet against Patrick's hip and Pete really likes to think that's what had the older boy groaning low and arching up off the couch, coming in his own jeans.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes.

"I can't believe I just fucked a college guy." 

Patrick laughs, rolling from under Pete's limp to stand. "You dork, you didn't even last long enough to get naked." His voice sounds wrecked. 

"Neither did you." 

"Yeah, we're gonna have to do some laundry." Patrick says, disappearing to his bedroom and returning with a pair of grey sweatpants. "Here. You can wear these for tonight." 

"Thanks 'Trick." 

Patrick grinned. "No problem."

\- 

They sat comfortably together, half way through A New Hope and mostly done with their pizza when Pete turned to face Patrick.

"When's your next show?"

"Les Mis? Thursday at seven. Why?"

Pete smiled. "Are you going to have your make up done?"

"Yeah. Why?" Then Patrick's lips parted, forming a tiny 'O'. "I get it. Okay. Yeah."

"Cool."

**Author's Note:**

> for oneawkwardsilence, who wanted pete to have a thing for patrick in eyeliner  
> so here's some sucky porn ily babe.


End file.
